Transmitting data across one or more networks from a source to a destination often involves the data hopping to and from one or more network nodes on its way toward the destination. The data sent in such transmissions is sometimes vulnerable to improper acquisition or other attacks, such as “man-in-the middle” attacks. In addition, the data sent in such transmissions can be vulnerable to network instabilities, overloaded nodes, or other situations that cause some or all of the data to be dropped, lost, or corrupted during its transmission from the source to the destination.